Mon coeur, mon amour
by Neoru
Summary: -OS- "Lav Lav !" "Ron Ron, tu m'as tellement manqué !" C'est sûr, dix minutes d'absence, c'est terrible. Moi, jalouse ? Qu'allez vous inventer par là ! POV Hermione, Song fic pas sérieuse sur la chanson 'Mon coeur, mon amour' d'Anaïs.


**Mon cœur, mon amour**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, le monde de Harry Potter, tout ça, c'est à **JK Rowling** bien-aimée. La chanson est de la chanteuse **Anaïs**.  
**Note d'auteur :** juste pour rire (car, en effet, ce n'est pas mon genre habituel tout ça…) je sais, le titre n'est pas très recherché (pas dur à trouver) ! Ai-je besoin de préciser que cette fic se situe temporellement dans le tome 6 ? J'espère que ça vous plaira : )

* * *

_Mon coeur, mon amour, mon amour, mon coeur  
__Mon coeur, mon amour, mon amour, mon coeur_

- Lav-Lav !

Et c'est reparti, ils vont se remettre en mode machine à laver.

- Ron-Ron ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

C'est sûr, dix minutes d'absence, c'est terrible.

_Ca dégouline d'amour,  
__C'est beau mais c'est insupportable.  
__C'est un pudding bien lourd  
__De mots doux à chaque phrase_

Moi, jalouse ? Qu'allez-vous inventer par là ! C'est vrai qu'ils m'agacent, tous les deux… mais, jalouse, non, jamais. C'est juste… terriblement énervant, ça me met hors de moi, tous ces câlins, ces mots d'amour débiles…

_"Elle est bonne ta quiche, amour"  
__"Mon coeur, passe moi la salade"  
__Et ça se fait des mamours,  
__Se donne la becquée à table._

Et ça se serre dans les bras, et ça s'embrasse goulûment, et ça joue aux escargots, ça en devient répugnant !

_Ce mélange de sentiments  
__Aromatisé aux fines herbes  
__Me fait sourire gentiment  
__Et finalement me donne la gerbe !_

- Harry, par pitié, arrête-les !

Super, même lui, ça ne sert à rien de lui demander : il regarde passionnément sa Ginny-chérie.  
Ils m'énervent, tous autant qu'ils sont ! Je les hais, je hais Lavande, je hais Ron, je…

_Je hais les couples qui me rappellent que je suis seule !  
__Je déteste les couples, je les hais tout court !_

Oui, je dois bien l'avouer, j'en ai marre d'être seule. Ron, mon ami depuis six ans me délaisse pour cette… cruche… non, ce n'est toujours pas de la jalousie… moi, aimer Ron ? Mais non, voyons… il fait ce qu'il veut, s'il a envie de sortir avec Lavande Brown, c'est son affaire… qu'ils soient juste un tout petit peu plus… discrets !

- Hermione, ça va ?

Tiens, cet amoureux transit de Harry est sorti de son état comateux.

- Merveilleusement bien !

_Mon coeur, mon amour, mon amour, mon cœur  
__Mon coeur, mon amour, mon amour, mon coeur_

Il se fout de moi ! Il voit bien que je vais mal, mais il a l'audace de me demander joyeusement si je vais bien !

- Tu m'as demandé d'arrêter quelque chose ?

- Oui, ça serait super bien si Ron lâchait sa grognasse l'espace de deux minutes pour venir nous voir !

- Sa quoi ?

- Sa grognasse !

- Tu deviens vulgaire, Hermione !

Devant un tel spectacle, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je devienne d'autre !

_C'est un épais coulis  
__Ca me laisse le cul par terre  
__Autant de mièvrerie  
__Nappée de crème pâtissière_

- Désolée de heurter ta sensibilité, Harry chéri, mais je sature.

- Tu satures de quoi ?

- Des couples !

- Des couples ?

- Oui, tu sais, quand un garçon, une fille, en général, sont ensemble… les symptômes les plus courants sont des baisers torrides, ou chastes selon les personnes, le tout assaisonné de bon gros câlins à faire vomir un troll, d'échanges de lettres à en faire pleurer les hiboux, ou de factures de téléphone à en faire déprimer les parents Moldus…

_"Coucou qu'est-ce que tu fais mon coeur ?"  
__"La même chose qu'y a une demi-heure... "  
__"J't'ai appelé y a cinq minutes mon ange mais ça répondait pas...  
__Alors j'm'inquiétais, alors j't'ai rappelé...  
Pour la douzième fois de la journée...  
__En niquant tout mon forfait..._

- Je suis au courant… tu es sûre que c'est pas plutôt un couple en particulier qui te dérange… ?

- Qu'insinues-tu ?

S'il me parle de l'autre roux et de sa Lav-Lav moisie, je le tue !

- Ron et Lavande !

Harry ! Il est suicidaire !

- Non.

- Mais bien sûr !

- Les couples, ça m'énerve, c'est niais, c'est débile, on devient tout gâteau et tout gâteux !

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais mon adoré ?  
__Ouais je sais on se voit après...  
Bon, je t'embrasse fort mon bébé,  
Fort, fort, fort, fort..._

- Ron-Ron, mon cœur, tu viendras avec moi, à Pré-au-Lard, dimanche prochain ?

- Heu… je devais y aller avec Harry et Hermione, mon amour…

- C'est rien, vous n'avez qu'à y aller !

- Pardon, Hermione ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais !

- Je disais juste que si toi et ton pot de colle vous vouliez partir en amoureux sans Harry et moi, c'est rien. Pour Harry, en plus, c'est rien, il sortira peut-être avec ta sœur d'ici là.

Ron va croire que je l'aime ! Je suis sotte, naïve, puérile… non, là, j'ai un comportement enfantin !

_Non c'est toi qui raccroches... Non c'est toi...  
__Non c'est toi qui raccroches... Non c'est toi...  
__Non c'est toi... C'est toi..."  
"__Bon je te rappelle... "_

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Granger ?

Soit elle est vexée, la Lavande, soit elle cherche ce qu'est un « pot de colle ».

- Je hais les couples, je hais votre couple !

Et voilà, ça, c'est dit ! Le message est passé, et peut-être que ce roux décérébré comprendra ! Et ce n'est pas de la jalousie !

- Hermione, tu es jalouse de moi ?

- Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé, « Lav-Lav » !

_Je hais les couples qui se rappellent quand je suis seule !_

- Hermione, où vas-tu ? HERMIONE !

_Je déteste les couples, tout court !_

Où je vais ? Je vais aller respirer une grande bouffée d'air frais, la guimauve dégoulinante de sentiments, ça me rend malade en ce moment !  
Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?  
… moi, amoureuse ? De Ron Weasley ?

Moi, devenir aussi ridicule que ces couples d'adolescents en surplus d'hormones… ?  
Moi, comme ça ? A toujours dire…

_Mon coeur, mon amour, mon amour, mon cœur_

C'est terrible.

_Mon coeur, mon amour, mon amour, mon cœur…_

* * *

Votre chère Neo Riku ne se sent plus très bien, en effet. Il faut la guérir… on a aimé la rigolade (ou pas) ?  
Merci à tous. 


End file.
